une nouvelle page
by mlloradu18
Summary: Entre histoires d'amour et d'amitiés, certaines personnes peuvent tout changer. Dramione post-poudlard
1. résumé

Une nouvelle page

Résumé :

Drago, après sa dernière année à Poudlard, avait emménagé près de Sainte Mangouste. Il était devenu un médicomage de renom. Durant ces années d'études médicomagiques, il avait retrouvé un ancien camarade de sa maison ennemie, Dean Thomas, et étaient devenus de très bons amis.

Hermione quand à elle, était devenue une des meilleures journalistes. Elle avait enfin quitté pour de bon Ron Weasley, et avait également rompu tout contact avec la famille Weasley, et même son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, s'était retourné contre elle.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Drago travaillait tardivement dans son laboratoire. En effet depuis son obtention de diplôme de médicomage, il a souhaité trouver un remède ou une solution au sortilège d'oubliettes. Depuis la fin de la bataille de Poudlard, il s'était promis de trouver une solution à ce problème afin de réunir plusieurs familles

Il avait le pressentiment qu'il était sur le point de réussir sa mission, mais il savait également que pour le tester il devait choisir les meilleurs candidats. Il avait déjà une petite idée, mais pour cela il devait voir la personne la plus détestable, selon lui après Ombrage et le Lord Noir, Hermione Granger.

En effet, Dean lui avait appris qu'Hermione avait lancé le sortilège d'oubli à ces parents afin de les protéger. Dean lui avait également dit que ça lui avait beaucoup coûté et qu'elle regrettait que ces parents ne se rappellent plus d'elle et encore plus aujourd'hui.

Du coup, Drago avait choisi Mr et Mme Granger. Mais il savait que demander cela à Hermione serait plus compliquer que de vivre avec Lord Voldemort. Donc il décida de lui écrire une lettre, car depuis son coup de poing reçu en troisième année, Drago ne voulait pas en recevoir un autre car ça l'avait beaucoup touché dans son estime.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

De son côté, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son travail et de ne pas pleurer en pensant à Harry, car même si elle ne se l'avouait pas, le fait qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole lui faisait énormément mal.

Elle avait toujours été présente pour Harry, y compris quand il s'était marié avec Ginny, même si elle savait très bien que sa femme se servait de lui. Et oui, la plus jeune de la fratrie des Weasley avait réussi à convaincre le survivant de l'épouser, et cela Hermione ne l'acceptait pas, car elle avait une de ces collègues et anciennes camarades ennemies qui avait surpris une conversation entre Ginny et Ron, et qui disait en résumé que Ginny devait épouser Harry afin que la famille Weasley soit mieux vu, car tout le monde des sorciers savait que Ron ne serait jamais capable d'égaler voire même de surpasser l'Elu.

Cette source de ce scoop n'était nulle autre que la plus peste et vipère des serpentards, Pansy Parkinson. Hermione avait appris à la connaitre et finalement il s'avérait que Pansy était plus intelligente que ce que ces camarades pensaient. Et notre chère rat-de-bibliothèque avait trouvé en elle une alliée concernant les Weasley.

En effet, Hermione avait été extrêmement déçue par la famille des rouquins. Tout d'abord, Ron l'avait trompé maintes et maintes fois avec Lavande et Cho, jusqu'au point que ces deux amantes en soient tombées enceintes, et qu'elle surprise quand elles accouchèrent d'enfants ressemblants étrangement à leur père.

Ensuite, les parents Molly et Arthur, n'en pouvant plus de la situation de leur fils, ont rejeté la faute sur Hermione, en lui disant que si Ron avait été voir ailleurs c'était parce qu'elle ne le comblait pas suffisamment de bonheur et d'attention.

Puis le fait que Fred soit décédé, George ne s'en était jamais remis malgré que sa femme fasse tout pour qu'il s'en sorte, il s'était retrouvé dépressif et avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille qui n'était pas plus triste que ça de cette perte. La seule qui aurait pu le comprendre était Hermione mais celui-ci ne voulait pas de son soutien.

Et les autres Weasley restant, Hermione ne les connaissaient pas très bien. Donc Hermione finalement se dit que ça lui fera le plus grand bien de ne plus leur parler. Le seul point négatif de cette grosse embrouille c'est que les Weasley l'ont éloigné de Harry, son frère de cœur, son confident.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Hermione rentrait chez elle et retrouva Pansy, sa colocataire

Pansy : Salut Hermy, tu as reçu du courrier.

Hermione : Salut Pans', si c'est encore ces maudits rouquins, je te jure que je vais vraiment les poursuivre en justice.

Hermione prit le courrier et le lu à haute voix

Hermione :

« chère Miss Granger,

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que j'ai trouver le remède au problème de mémoire de vos parents. J'ai appris par un de nos amis communs qui vous aviez oublietté vos parents avant la dernière guerre. Donc je souhaiterais, si vous le voulez bien je ne vous forcerai en rien, que vos parents soient les premiers à en bénéficier.

Si cela vous convient, veuillez me retrouver à mon bureau, lundi 12 à 10H, afin d'échanger et de vous répondre à vos éventuelles questions ainsi que de la démarche à suivre.

Cordialement,

Mr Drago Malefoy, médicomage au service des sortilèges irréparables. »

Hermione ne disait plus un mot. Pansy quant à elle, qui n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de son meilleur ami, fut également choquée.

Pansy : Ouah, et bah si je m'attendais à ça ? Drago mon meilleur ami, qui veut aider son ennemie d'école, toi en l'occurrence, à retrouver la mémoire de ces parents. Si on m'avait dit ça un jour j'aurais envoyer cette personne directe à Sainte Mangouste. Du coup, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Hermione : Euh, je sais pas trop, c'est bien la première fois que je ne sais pas quoi dire (rires). C'est vrai que j'ai toujours espéré que mes parents retrouvent leurs mémoires, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un se penche sur ces recherches, et encore moins que quelqu'un trouve une solution au sortilège d'oubliettes. Après si il y a bien une personne qui aurait pu réussir c'est bien Drago Malefoy.

Pansy : Ca va Mione ? Tu n'es pas malade ? Tu viens bien de dire ce que j'ai cru entendre ?

Hermione : Oui Pans', j'ai bien dit ça. C'est vrai que j'ai été la plus intelligente de notre promo, mais je n'aurais pas été capable de trouver un remède à ce sort. De plus, Malefoy a toujours été plus doué que moi pour résoudre des problèmes en potions.

Pansy : Donc, tu vas lui faire confiance, et le laisser faire ce qu'il a à faire pour retrouver la mémoire à tes parents ?

Hermione : Oui ! Si il a pensé en premier à mes parents, c'est, je pense, parce qu'il a du se sentir fautif de ce que j'ai fait, et de ce fait, il souhaite sûrement se racheter auprès de moi et du monde magique. Mais dis-moi Pans', tu n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'il préparait ?

Pansy : Non. Tu sais depuis la fin de la guerre, je me suis faite discrète. Et puis je n'ai pas cherché à avoir de nouvelles de mes soi-disant amis. Si Drago souhaitait me contacter il l'aurait déjà fait. Et puis tout le monde pensait que j'allais me marier avec lui, jusqu'à ce que le public apprenne ces fiançailles avec Astoria. De plus, étant une vraie peste à Poudlard, je ne voulais pas qu'on parle de moi. D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour me pardonner ?

Hermione : Tu sais j'ai appris à te connaitre, et tout en parlant ensemble, je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait beaucoup de choses en communs. Mais si on en discutait un autre jour, je suis fatiguée après cette journée riche en émotion. Bonne nuit ma Pans' d'amour !

Pansy : Ouais ça marche ! Bonne nuit ma belle Mione !

Hermione alla se coucher en laissant une Pansy bien songeuse. A qui pensa-t-elle ? Drago ? Harry ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Hermione était impatiente de savoir comment l'héritier de la famille Malefoy avait réussi cet exploit. Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche c'est si ce remède avait déjà été testé, et de ce fait elle se posa une multitude de questions.

De son côté, Drago, qui avait omis de demander une réponse à son courrier en reçu un. Il l'ouvrit et lu :

« Cher Drago,

Tu dois te dire que cela fait longtemps, mais oui me revoila, ta Pansy est toujours en vie. Je me suis fait discrète, et je vais bien. Tu dois être surpris que je te contacte, mais je voulais que tu saches que ton amitié me manquait et j'espère que c'est réciproque. Du coup, je voulais savoir si on pouvait se voir dimanche après-midi vers 15H au bar du Serpent d'or ?

Merci de me répondre,

Amicalement,

Pansy une amie sincère. »

Drago fut en effet surprise de recevoir un courrier d'une de ces plus proches amies de Poudlard et répondit positivement à Pansy.

« Chère Pansy,

C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte ton invitation. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Ton amitié m'a beaucoup manqué.

Amicalement,

Drago un ami à qui tu as manqué »

Drago fut ravi à l'idée de revoir sa meilleure amie. C'est vrai que depuis ces dernières années, il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à elle, mais le fait de la revoir lui procurait une joie. Il avait toujours eu confiance en elle, et même si à Poudlard, Pansy apparaissait comme une pimbêche, lui seul savait qu'en fait ce n'était qu'une carapace et que son secret serait toujours protégé. Après avoir pensé à Pansy, Drago alla se coucher et pensa à sa future rencontre avec Hermione.

N'hésitez pas à mettre des avis , des idées, des questions en reviews


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago se réveillait heureux. En effet, aujourd'hui il allait revoir sa meilleure amie qu'il avait perdu de vue

De son côté, Pansy était elle aussi ravie de revoir Drago, mais elle stressait tout de même un peu. De plus, elle n'avait pas prévenue Hermione qu'elle allait le revoir.

Il était 14H55 quand Drago entra dans le bar du Serpent d'or, il s'installa à une table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansa entra à son tour et vit Drago. Elle se dirigea vers lui en souriant.

Pansy : Salut Drago !

Drago : Hey salut ma belle, comme tu as changé depuis le temps. Assieds-toi.

Pansy : Merci. Toi, tu es toujours aussi beau. Alors que deviens-tu depuis Poudlard ?

Drago : Et bien, tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu être médicomage, et bien ça y est je le suis. Et toi, tu es devenue journaliste ?

Pansy : Oui, tu t'en souviens ? Et bien oui, je suis journaliste. J'interviews généralement des personnalités qui changent la vie des sorciers/sorcières.

Drago : Et bah, je suis épaté. Tu as bien su montrer aux autres journalistes qui était la vraie Pansy. Et sinon les amours s'en est où ?

Pansy : Oh, bah tu sais, celui qui m'a toujours plu est marié à une garce. Mais bon il ne sait pas ce que je ressens pour lui, puisqu'il m'a toujours détesté. Et toi alors ?

Drago : Tu sais que j'ai été fiancé à Astoria. Et bien en fait, c'était un mariage arrangé et elle voulait se marier avec un moldu, or ces parents n'étaient pas d'accord, du coup elle s'est enfuie avec lui. Bien sûr, je l'ai aidé et je suis resté en contact avec elle. Elle m'a ensuite donné beaucoup de conseils avec les femmes.

Pansy : Donc tout compte fait, tu n'as toujours personne ?

Drago : Oui, je n'ai personne, même si il y a bien une personne qui m'a toujours intéressé. Mais on est trop différent et puis l'éducation que j'ai eu l'effraierai, je le sais déjà. Mais sinon où vis-tu ?

Pansy : Je vis en colocation avec une de mes collègues qui était également à Poudlard, dans notre promotion.

Drago :Ah bon, qui ?

Pansy : Si je te dis qu'elle était à Gryffondor et que tu la critiquais le plus souvent.

Drago : Ne me dis pas que tu vis avec Hermione Granger ?

Pansy : Et si, dis donc elle t'a tellement manquée pour que tu la trouves de suite ?

Drago : Mais non, arrête, c'est juste que j'ai rendez-vous avec elle demain matin.

Pansy : Ah ouais, quand même, je ne savais pas que ma copine t'intéressait ?

Drago, choqué : Mais non, ce n'est pas ça !

Pansy, rigole : Mais non, je plaisante. Je sais pourquoi vous vous voyez. J'étais là quand elle a reçu ton courrier.

Drago : Ah bon, et elle a réagi comment ?

Pansy : Elle a été très étonnée, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus car tu la vois demain.

Drago : Oui c'est vrai. Je t'avoue que je stresse un peu de la revoir. Tu sais après toutes ces années.

Pansy : Ne stresse pas trop, tu sais elle aussi appréhende de te revoir. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller, sinon elle risque de me poser trop de questions.

Drago : OK, ça marche. On se tient au courant pour se revoir.

Pansy : Oui pas de problèmes. Tu sais où me joindre maintenant. A très bientôt mon dragon.

Drago : Oui à bientôt ma Pansynounette.

Pansy et Draqo quittèrent le bar et se séparèrent dans la rue, et chacun rentra chez lui.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ça y est, nous sommes lundi, se disait Hermione en se réveillant. Aujourd'hui, elle avait son rendez-vous avec Drago pour parler de sa trouvaille pour les parents de la jeune fille. Elle stressait tellement, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire les 100 pas dans la cuisine, ce qui réveillât sa colocataire.

De son côté, Drago était déjà dans son bureau, il attendait tellement de de ce rendez-vous. Il avait préparé tous les documents nécessaires pour qu'Hermione accepte et surtout qu'elle soit bien consciente que ça n'a jamais été testé sur des humains ou animaux fantastiques

Hermione arriva à Sainte Mangouste à 9h55, elle vit sur une pancarte que le service des sortilèges irréparables se situait au 4ème étage, elle prit donc l'ascenseur magique. En arrivant au 4ème étage, le stress s'empara de nouveau d'elle. Elle toqua à la porte du bureau de son ancien camarade, car Drago n'avait pas souhaité de secrétaire afin que personne ne sache sur quels projets il travaillait. Drago ouvra la porte, et fit un sourire timide à Hermione.

Drago : Bonjour Hermione, je t'en prie entre et installe-toi.

Hermione : Bonjour Mal…, Drago, merci.

Hermione rentra dans son bureau et s'installa sur un des fauteuils face au bureau de Drago, tandis que Drago s'installa sur celui d'à côté.

Drago : Alors, comment vas-tu ?

Hermione, étonnée : Bien merci et toi ?

Drago : Bien, un peu stressé (rires).

Hermione : Ah toi aussi tu stresses, ça me rassure ou pas (rires).

Drago : Bon, on ne va pas papoter comme de vieux amis. Comme je te l'ai spécifié, j'ai trouvé un remède au sortilège d'oubliettes, et du coup je souhaiterais que tes parents soient les premiers à en bénéficiers. As-tu des questions ?

Hermione : Oui, tout d'abord, comment as-tu eu l'idée de rechercher un remède à ce sort ?

Drago : J'avais souhaité depuis la fin de la guerre, de faire plaisir à des personnes tristes et du coup, j'ai appris grâce à Dean Thomas, un de mes amis, que tu avais utilisé ce sortilège sur tes parents, et je sais que si moi-même je l'avais lancé à mes parents, je l'aurais regretté, enfin surtout pour ma mère (rires), et du coup je me suis lancé à la recherche de ce remède.

Hermione : Ah, tu es ami avec Dean, je ne le savais pas. En tout cas, je trouve ça super sympa que tu ais pensé à moi, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Mais du coup en quoi consiste ce remède ?

Drago : Oh, tu sais, je ne suis plus le même Drago qu'avant. Et j'ai décidé de faire table rase du passé, enfin si tu acceptes qu'on reparte de zéro.

Hermione : Bien sûr que je l'accepte, j'ai toujours été favorable à la seconde chance. La preuve ma colocataire est une ancienne Serpentard que je détestais plus que tout, Pansy Parkinson. Depuis qu'on a appris qu'on était collègue, on a appris à se connaitre mieux et du coup on est devenue de très bonnes amies.

Drago : Je le savais, je l'ai vue hier, elle me l'a dit. Bon sinon que je t'explique en quoi consiste mon remède. En fait, j'ai préparé une potion avec des ingrédients extrêmement difficile à trouver. J'utiliserais cette potion en la faisant boire à tes parents, et il faudrait que tu sois présente et leur rappeler un de tes souvenirs d'eux le plus fort et normalement ça devrait fonctionner.

Hermione : Comment ça normalement ? Tu ne l'as jamais testé ?

Drago : Non, je ne l'ai jamais testé, ce n'est que purement théorique, même si la potion est prête. C'est pour ça que je préfère te prévenir tout de suite que soit ça marche, soit c'est un échec. Donc ne t'attends pas forcément à une réussite. Mais si ça ne marche pas, sache que têtu comme je suis, je persévérais à trouver ce remède, et tu seras la première à le savoir.

Hermione : Je comprends tout à fait et sache que si ça ne fonctionne pas, je ne t'en voudrais aucunement.

Drago : Merci, donc tu acceptes ?

Hermione : Bien sûr que j'accepte. Tu sais, j'ai dit à Pansy, après avoir ouvert la lettre, que tu étais le meilleur en potions de notre promotion Donc je sais que si tu n'avais pas confiance en cette potion, à 90 % tu ne m'aurais pas parler de ton projet

Drago : Tout à fait, après il reste toujours les 10 % de doutes.

Hermione : Cependant, quand j'ai oublietté mes parents, je leur ai créer des nouvelles identités, et je leur ai mis dans la tête qu'ils avaient le rêve de vivre en Australie

Drago : Et bien, en effet, tu as bien fait de me prévenir. Si tu as pu faire tout ça, c'est parce que tu étais et tu es toujours surement, la plus douée en sortilège. Mais as-tu eu de leurs nouvelles ?

Hermione : Merci de ce compliment. Alors pour répondre à ta question, aux dernières nouvelles, ils vivent à Sydney et ils ont eu un fils qui a 2 ans.

Drago : Félicitations, grande sœur (rires). Mais du coup ça ne va pas être compliqué de les faire revenir à leurs identités de naissance ?

Hermione : Oui surement, mais je leurs écrirait une lettre pour tout leur expliquer et surtout pourquoi j'ai dû le faire. A la fin de cette lettre, je leurs demanderai de venir dans un mois, ça leurs laissera le temps, non seulement de me répondre, mais aussi, si la réponse est positive, de régler leurs affaires pour revenir vivre dans leur ancienne maison que j'ai gardé dans l'espoir de les voir revenir un jour.

Drago : Ok, du coup tiens écris avec cette encre, elle est spéciale, elle restera tant qu'ils n'auront pas lu le contenu de la lettre. Et justement, le fait que tu leurs disent la vérité, ça aidera encore plus avec la potion à ce qu'ils recouvrent la mémoire. Et le délai de 1 mois est parfait, cela nous permettra de réapprendre à se connaitre.

Hermione : Ok pas de soucis. Oui j'en suis sure. Drago si jamais tu réussi, non pas que j'en doute, est-ce que ça te plairait que je t'interview pour la Gazette du sorcier ? En espérant que Pansy ne m'en veuille pas. (rires)

Drago : Non bien sûr pas de problème. Et Pansy ne t'en voudra pas, elle comprendra bien au contraire.

Hermione : Et bien merci alors Drago, je te tiens au courant de la réponse de mes parents.

Drago : Ok et si jamais tu as peur d'ouvrir leur réponse, n'hésite pas à me retrouver pour qu'on la lise ensemble.

Hermione : Oui c'est une bonne idée, merci.

Drago : De rien c'est normal entre ami d'avoir du soutien.

Hermione : Oui c'est vrai, même si en ce moment, la seule amie que j'ai c'est Pansy, et maintenant toi.

Drago : Ah bon, tu ne parles plus aux rouquins et au Survivant ?

Hermione : Non mais je te raconterais une prochaine fois, quand tu viendras manger chez Pansy et moi par exemple.

Drago : Ok pas de soucis, bon et bien je te dis à bientôt alors.

Hermione : Oui à bientôt Drago.

Hermione se leva et quitta le bureau, plein d'espoir.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Hermione, une fois rentrée, décida de rédiger la lettre pour ces parents, avec l'encre que Drago lui avait donné :

« Cher Wendell et Monica Wilkins,

Vous ne me connaissez pas mais moi oui, je vous connais depuis ma naissance. En effet, vous êtes mes parents. En réalité, vous vous appeler David et Jane Granger*, et vous étiez dentistes.

Mais si vous ne vous en souvenez pas c'est « normal ». En effet, à 10 ans et demi, nous reçu un courrier de la part du professeur Mcgonagall, qui nous apprenais que j'avais le privilège d'aller étudier dans la plus prestigieuse des écoles : l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. En effet, je suis devenue une sorcière, et de ce fait, lors de mes 17 ans, j'ai dû vous lancer un sortilège d'amnésie à contrecœur, afin de vous protéger de la guerre du monde magique. Un mage noir en avait après mon meilleur ami et moi car j'étais une enfant née de parents dépourvu de magie.

Je sais que vous n'arrivez pas à y croire, mais sachez que vous lancer ce sort était difficile pour moi. Vous devez aussi vous demander pourquoi je vous en parle maintenant, après 6 ans où vous vivez en Australie, mais c'est parce que j'ai un ami qui a trouvé un remède à ce sortilège que je croyais irréversible, et de ce fait, je vous demande si vous pouviez venir à Londres le 07 mai, afin de se rencontrer avec mon ami.

Je me doute que vous ne me croyiez pas mais tel que je vous connais, ça va vous perturber.

L'adresse du rendez-vous est :

Street of Cambridge, 22

WE 25

LONDON

Je vous remerci et vous invite à me répondre,

Bien cordialement,

Hermione Granger, votre fille a qui vous manqué plus que tout au monde et qui vous aime.

PS : Je sais que vous êtes parents d'un petit Pierre âgé de 2 ans, sachez que je suis ravie d'être grande sœur. »

Une fois la lettre terminée, Hermione alla à la poste moldue. Après, elle retourna chez elle où elle se bu un verre de Whisky pur feu. Pansy rentra et trouva sa colocataire en pleurs devant la photo de ces parents.

Pansy : Hey, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle ?

Hermione : Salut Pansy, ça va c'est juste que j'ai dû écrire une lettre à mes parents pour leurs expliquer que je leur ai donné une autre identité et que surtout je les ai rendus amnésiques. Une fois que j'ai posté la lettre, l'émotion m'a rattrapée. En plus, je ne peux même pas en parler à Harry puisqu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole.

Pansy : Ecoute, je sais que je suis ton amie depuis peu de temps mais je serais toi, j'enverrai un hibou à Harry avec tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Hermione : Tu as raison, en plus j'adore écrire des lettres, je vais m'y mettre de ce pas.

Hermione alla dans sa chambre, s'installa à son bureau, prit un rouleau de parchemin, sa plume et écrivit :

« Cher Harry,

Je sais que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, mais sache que je n'ai absolument rien contre toi, bien au contraire, tu es et tu resteras mon meilleur ami.

Sache que si j'ai coupé les ponts avec les Weasley, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils me rabaissaient constamment. De plus, une de mes amies actuelles m'a fait part d'une conversation qu'elle avait entendu entre Ron et Ginny, où ils disaient très clairement que ton mariage n'était qu'une manipulation et que Ginny n'avait jamais eu de sentiment pour toi. Si tu as des doutes à ces propos, passe voir mon amie Pansy Parkinson, elle te donnera volontiers son souvenir de cette discussion, et tu pourras la voir dans ta Pensine.

Je voulais te dire que de ne plus te parler me peine énormément, tu es comme un frère pour moi. En plus, j'ai écrit à mes parents pour leurs dire la vérité, car j'en avais besoin.

Donc voilà, j'espère que le premier pas que je viens de faire te feras ouvrir les yeux sur l'importance que tu as pour moi.

Amicalement,

Hermione, une amie sincère »

Elle appela son hibou Sheldon, et lui demanda de livrer cette lettre sur le lieu de travail de Harry afin que personne ne la lise avant lui. Hermione espéra que Harry ouvre enfin les yeux et reviennent vers elle. Elle alla ensuite prévenir Pansy que Harry lui demanderait surement son souvenir concernant la fameuse discussion.

Pansy : Ok pas de soucis, j'espère sincèrement qu'il viendra me voir et qu'il ouvrira enfin les yeux sur la rouquine de pacotille.

Hermione : Oui je l'espère aussi. Bon allez c'est pas le tout, mais on va peut-être aller se coucher, demain on se lève tôt.

Pansy : Et voilà le retour de la première de la classe (rires)

Hermione : (rires) Arrêtes de me taquiner !

Hermione alla donc se coucher en pensant à Harry et à ces parents.

*n'ayant pas trouvé les vrais prénom d'Hermione dans les livres, je les ai inventé


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Harry Potter était dans son bureau, pensif à ce que Ginny venait de lui annoncer, quand il a reçu le courrier de son ancienne meilleure amie. Il lut la lettre attentivement puis après réflexion, il décida de prendre un avocat pour démarrer une démarche de divorce.

En effet, Harry avait appris, ce matin, que sa femme était enceinte, or lui était devenu stérile suite à un puissant sort noir reçu lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Alors déjà qu'il avait de sérieux doutes sur Ginny, mais en lisant la lettre d'Hermione, il sut enfin que sa femme l'avait trompée et manipulée. Et afin de l'aider dans sa future demande de divorce, il allait devoir demander à Pansy Parkinson d'être son témoin, et pour cela il lui écrivit un message avec une heure et lieu d'un rendez-vous.

Pansy reçu une missive de l'Elu qui lui demandait de le retrouver au Serpent d'or à 15 heures. Pansy fut ravie de constater qu'il voulait la voir, et pensa à ce qu'Hermione avait dit.

Il était 15 heures, quand Harry et Pansy s'installèrent à une table dans un coin isolé du bar.

Harry : Salut, bon je suppose que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de devoir me parler mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Pansy : Salut, bien au contraire . Tu sais Harry, depuis Poudlard que j'ai changé et sache que même si je ne le montrais pas, je t'ai toujours apprécié. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Harry, étonné : Ah bon ? Tu m'as toujours apprécié ? Bref parlons en après ce que j'ai à te demander. Voilà, tu dois te douter que j'ai bien reçu le courrier d'Hermione, et en fait j'avais déjà des soupçons sur Ginny. Ce que je vais te dire, je ne veux pas que tu le répètes, ni-même que tu ne l'écrives dans un de tes articles.

Pansy : Comme dirait Hermione, je suis une vraie tombe.

Harry : Ouah, c'est vrai que tu as changé, si tu utilises des expressions moldus (rires). Bon alors voilà, lors de la bataille de Poudlard je me suis pris le sortilège de la mort du Lord Noir, et en fait ce sort a "tué" l'horcruxe que j'avais en moi, mais il m'a rendu aussi stérile. Et ce matin, ma chère femme m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Donc cela veut dire qu'elle m'a forcément trompé. Du coup, je vais entamer une démarche de divorce, et étant donné que tu aurais été témoin d'une discussion accablant encore plus Ginny, pourrais-tu témoigner en ma faveur ?

Pansy : Bien sur que je le ferais. Depuis le temps que je souhaite que cette garce paye pour tout le mal qu'elle a fait. Et tu sais Harry, je sais ce que c'est d'être stérile, mes parents m'ont tellement lancé de Doloris que je le suis devenue aussi. Mais après ça ne m'empêchera pas d'adopter.

Harry : Ok merci. Ah mince je suis désolé pour toi.

Pansy : N'aie pas pitié, je vais bien. Et du coup, je voulais te dire que j'avais toujours eu un petit faible pour toi. Au fait, si tu veux voir Mione, passe à cette adresse ce soir vers 20 heures. Ca sera une petite surprise (clin d'oeil).

Harry : Euh, je ne sais pas quoi dire de ta déclaration. Pas de soucis, je passerais.

Pansy : Ne t'inquiètes, je n'attends aucune réponse, c'est juste que ça fait depuis la fin de la guerre que je voulais te le dire. Bon et bien à ce soir alors.

Harry : Ouais à ce soir.

Harry et Pansy partirent chacun de son côté.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Pansy était rentrée chez elle. Elle était pensive et soulagée, pensive car elle avait hâte de témoigner pour Harry, et soulagée car elle avait enfin pu se déclarer. Elle lui avait avoué ces sentiments dès que possible car elle ne pouvait et surtout ne voulait plus le lui cacher.

Hermione venait de rentrer tout sourire.

Pansy : Salut Mione, qu'y a-t-il pour que tu sois aussi radieuse ?

Hermione : Salut Pans', j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un qui m'avait manqué.

Pansy : Ah bon qui ?

Hermione : En fait, aujourd'hui j'ai interviewé le nouveau directeur de Durmstrang : Viktor Krum !

Pansy : Attends quoi ? Tu es heureuse de retrouver cet abruti ?

Hermione : Bien sûr, tu sais à l'époque du tournoi des 3 sorciers, il a été le premier de la gente masculine a montré un intérêt pour moi.

Pansy : Mais, ma parole, tu craques encore pour lui.

Hermione : Non ce n'est qu'un ami. En plus, il est marié, père de 2 enfants et vit en Bulgarie. Et puis, je crois que je craque, comme tu dis, sur quelqu'un d'autre mais tu ne sauras pas qui ?

Pansy allait répondre, quand ça sonna , car oui certes elles sont sorcières, mais elles ont une sonnette à leur porte. Hermione se demanda qui ça pouvait être, tandis que Pansy alla ouvrir la porte et revint avec ...

Hermione : HARRY ! (elle se jeta dans ces bras en pleurs) Mais que fais-tu là ?

Harry : J'ai été voir Pansy cet après-midi, pour lui demander de témoigner à mon futur divorce.

Hermione : Quoi ? Tu vas enfin divorcer. Et toi Pansy, tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Pansy : Oui il va divorcé, et si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que c'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir ce soir, pour te faire une surprise.

Hermione : Mais Harry, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Harry : De quoi ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu es la seule à m'avoir dit la vérité,et si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, je ne t'aurais pas cru. Mais là entre ce que tu m'as dit, plus le fait qu'elle soit enceinte d'un autre homme, mais me fasse croire qu'il est de moi, c'est une piètre comédienne. Mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser de t'avoir abandonné alors que toute ma belle-famille soit contre toi.

Hermione : C'est rien, c'est normal que tu n'es rien fait. Certes ça m'a blessé, mais le fait que tu me présentes tes excuses prouve que tu tiens toujours à moi.

Harry : Bien sûr que je tiens toujours à toi. En même temps, si je ne t'avais pas connu, je n'aurais pas pu survivre à notre première année et Jedusor aurait pris le pouvoir. En fait c'est toi l'héroïne de la guerre.

Hermione : Certes mais je n'ai plus envie de parler de cette guerre, j'ai envie d'aller de l'avant, la preuve je suis devenue avec des Serpentards.

Harry : Hein ? A part Pansy, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Pansy : Je pense qu'elle parle d'un certain Drago Malefou, n'est ce pas Mione ?

Hermione : Oui tout à fait, je parle bien de lui. Il a trouvé un remède pour que mes parents retrouvent la mémoire. Mais je ne sais pas si je devais le dire étant donné qu'il n'est pas sûr que ça fonctionne.

Harry : Et bien ça pour une nouvelle !

Pansy : Tu as l'air choqué. Tu sais, le Drago de Poudlard n'était qu'une simple façade, tout comme moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre dans une famille qui ne te donne pas d'amour.

Harry : Oh que si je le sais, je l'ai vécu chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Pansy: Ce n'est pas pareil. Ce ne sont pas eux qui t'ont donné la vie. Je sais bien que tu as perdu tes parents quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, mais crois le ou non, j'aurais bien aimé que mes parents soient décédés ou bien m'aient abandonnés. Et puis tu sais, on avait beau avoir un elfe de maison, moi je devais le punir à chaque fois pour faire plaisir à mes parents.

Harry : Ah ouais quand même. Mais tu es resté en contact avec eux ?

Pansy : Non, car mon père a été tué lors de la bataille de Poudlard, lors de l'explosion du pont. Et ma mère, cette trouillarde s'est suicidée en utilisant une méthode moldue, la pendaison.

Harry : Ah mince, je suis désolé pour toi.

Pansy : Ne le sois pas, au contraire, si mon père était toujours en vie, il aurait cherhcé à te tuer, car il te haïssait encore plus que le Lord Noir.

Harry : Ah bon ? C'est possible qu'on me haïsse encore plus que lui ? Mais qu'ai-je fais ?

Pansy : D'après mon père, le fait que tu ai survécu et ait été protéger par Dumbledore, suffisait à te détester. Mais enfin bref, ne parlons pas de choses qui fachent, car moi j'étais contre son ressentiment et ça ma mère l'a toujours su.

Harry : Ca fait plaisir à entendre (rires).

Hermione : Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Pansy : Oh Hermione, je t'en prie, je suis sure que tu as été pareille avec Drago.

Hermione : Comment ça ?

Pansy : Je suis à peu près sure que si tu étais toujours en colère contre lui au collège, c'était pour qu'il te remarque.

Hermione : Quoi ? (rires)

Harry : Herm', je te connais depuis longtemps mas ce que dis Pansy est censée.

Hermione : Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry ?

Harry : Si je le suis. Tu sais bien que Ron et toi c'était impossible, tout comme moi et Ginny. De plus, je suis presque sûr que lors de notre 4ème année, tu as essayé de rendre jaloux Drago en arrivant au bras de Viktor.

Hermione : Mais non, bien sur que non. Enfin Harry, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

Pansy : Surement pour lui montrer que toi aussi tu peux plaire. Et sache que Drago, après le bal, n'a pas arrêté de parler de ta robe, qui comme il l'a dit, te rendait aussi belle qu'une pierre précieuse.

Hermione: Non mais ça suffit vous deux. Est ce que moi j'en parle des sentiments que tu as, Pansy, envers Harry ?

Pansy : Non, mais tu pourrais étant donné que je lui en ai déjà parlé.

Hermione : Attends quoi ? C'est vrai harry, tu sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi ?

Harry : Oui elle me l'a dit toute à l'heure. Hermione rassure moi, tu es toujours intelligente, hein ?

Hermione les regarda avec deux yeux ronds, et parti prendre l'air laissant Harry et Pansy seuls.

Harry : Ah bah je crois que je ne la reverrais pas de sitôt (rires)

Pansy : Oui je pense qu'elle a besoin de se faire à l'idée qu'elle et Drago c'est faisable.

Harry : Oui tout comme toi et moi. Bion allez je te laisse. En tout cas merci pour tout, je te tiens au courant pour la date de l'audience. A plus.

Pansy : Oui pas de soucis, à plus.

Pansy resta seule, pensive à la phrase de Harry concernant leur possible couple.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Après être partie de chez elle, Hermione décida d'aller au seul endroit où personne ne penserait la chercher.

Hermione : Bonsoir tonton, ça me fait bizarre de dire ça. Je sais que je ne suis jamais venue te voir depuis ton décès, mais j'aurais tellement aimé connaitre le vrai toi, et non une façade. Je sais bien que tu as gardé le secret jusqu'à ta tombe, mais je me souviendrais toujours de ton dernier regard bienvaillant envers Harry et moi-même. Je me doute que me détester a été dur pour toi, surtout qu'il ne te restait que maman et moi, mais sache que je te pardonne. Harry, après la guerre, m'a expliqué que tu étais un agent double et qu'en quelque sorte tu l'avais toujours protéger. Tu as dû t'en douter mais pour protéger maman et papa, je leur ai effacé la mémoir, mais ton meilleur élèe à trouver probablement un remède. Tu as de quoi être fier de lui.

Hermione ne se doutait pas qu'elle était écouté . Et oui, le meilleur élève de son oncle, Drago, s'était caché en la voyant arriver. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était la nièce de Severus Rogue. Ne sachant pas qu'elle était seule, Hermione continua à parler devant la tombe de son ancien professeur de Potions.

Hermione : Ca devrait sûrement te faire plaisir mais j'ai bien reçu ton héritage, et j'ai fait bon usage de cette somme, en ouvrant une bourse d'études pour élève moldu plus doué que les autres que j'ai nommé : la bourse Rogue-Prince.

Drago, qui écoutait toujours, fut surpris d'apprendre que cette fameuse bourse dont il avait tant entendu parler appartenait à Hermione. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione l'avait enfin remarqué.

Hermione : Drago, mais que fais-tu là ? Tu as tout entendu ?

Drago : Moi aussi je suis venu me recueillir sur la tombe de Severus. Et oui, j'ai tout entendu. Je ne savais pas que Severus avait une soeur et encore moins une nièce.

Hermione : Tu es déçu que ce soit moi, et que sa soeur soit une moldue ?

Drago : Non bien sur que non. Au contraire, je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il avait une famille.

Hermione : Oui, enfin, une famile qu'il a dû cacher. Tu sais que depuis le soir où les parents de Harry ont été tués par l'être le plus ignoble du monde, ma mère et moi-même ne l'avons plus jamais revu. Et quand ma mère a su que j'allais étudier à Poudlard, elle a été la plus heureuse du monde, mais a dû me cacher la vérité pour me préserver.

Drago : Mais alors comment as-tu su la vérité ?

Hermione : C'était 3 mois après la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai reçu un hibou du Ministère de la Magie, qui me demandait de me rendre au service héritages magiques. J'y suis donc allée surprise, et c'est là qu'on m'a appris que j'étais la nièce de Severus Rogue et qu'il m'avait mis sur son testament. Il m'a donc ainsi légué la somme de 50 000 gallions, et maintenant que je m'en rends compte, il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi.

Drago : Sérieusement ? Mais pourquoi de moi en particulier ?

Hermione : Je ne sais pas. Il avait sûrement peur que tu ne finisses comme ton père. Tu sais, ça fait depuis peu de temps qu'on se parle vraiment, sans insulte, mais, c'est bizarre ce que je vais dire, ça ne m'a jamais fait autant de bien que de parler avec toi. Je ne sais pas mais je peux parler avec toi de tout et de rien.

Drago : Je ressens la même chose que toi. Tu sais, Severus m'a aussi légué une somme que j'ai mise dans mon remède contre le sortilège d'oubliettes. Dans son testament, il m'avait également légué ces recherches sur ce remède. Tu ne le savais sûrement pas mais Severus était au courant de tout sur toi et Harry. Oh non, ce n'est pas moi qui lui répètait tout, mais il m'avait mis dans la confidence juste avant la bataille de Poudlard. Il m'avait confié un de ces secrets, qu'il communiquait avec le fantôme de Lily Potter, car pour qu'elle soit en paix, il fallait que Harry vive. Et en contrepartie de la protection de Severus envers Harry, il avait demandé à Lily de te surveiller dans le monde des moldus, et c'est comme ça qu'il a appris que tu avais lancé ce sort à tes parents. Il en a été tellement bouleversé qu'il s'est mis à faire des recherches en ma compagnie. Il savait qu'il devait mourir donc il m'avait tout appris, j'étais son apprentin en quelque sorte.


End file.
